plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Yeti
The Zombie Yeti is the last Zombie that the player will encounter, as its first appearance is Dark Stormy Night (level 4-10, the second time Adventure Mode is played). After encountered the first time, it can be seen on any other level in the game. The Zombie Yeti is based on the cryptid Abominable Snowman (Aka: Yeti) that lives in the Himalayas. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Yeti A rare and curious creature. Toughness: high Special: runs away after a short while Little is known about the Zombie Yeti other than his name, birth date, social security number, educational history, past work experience, and sandwich preference (roast beef and Swiss). Overview Absorbs 46 normal damage '''shots. Appearance changes upon 23 '''normal damage shots before dying at 46 '''normal damage '''shots. Zombie Yetis drop four diamonds when killed. It runs away after a short while, so kill it quickly. Strategy Be ready for it to appear in any level, however it is very rare. Just do whatever you do to kill Buckethead Zombies (obviously besides using Magnet-shrooms). If it tries to run away, it can be stopped by planting a Wall-nut or another defensive plant in its path such as the Pumpkin or Tall-nut. If that proves insufficient, plants capable of firing backwards such as the Split Pea or Starfruit can be planted in front of it or an Instant Kill plant like Jalapeno, Squash or Cherry Bomb can be used. Also remember to watch out for it in Last Stand. If it appears in Wall-nut Bowling, and it only needs one hit to be killed. However, it will run away just as it does in other levels. Gold Farming One technique is to repeatedly attempt Level 4-10 (once completing it once), the only level in the game where the Zombie Yeti consistently appears. Because the Zombie Yeti, when defeated, yields four diamonds ($4000), the gold farming application is obvious. Do note, however, that if your version of the game has the Quick Play mode on it, Zombie Yeti sightings are just like regular levels, so it is necessary to reach that point in Adventure Mode after defeating it the first time. To be able to keep replaying the level, it is of utmost importance that the player does not collect the money bag at the end of the level, or restarts as soon as the Zombie Yeti is killed. The Game of the Year Version does not allow farming of this zombie, because you can't Yeti farm by restarting level 4-10. Although if you restart and you don't kill him, it will still appear. But if you have both versions, move the saved data from Game of the Year Version to the old one, and do Gold Farming there. Gallery File:Zombie Yeti.png|HD Zombie Yeti File:Zombie Yeti.gif|Animated Zombie Yeti File:Zombie_yeti.png|The Zombie Yeti Costume, from the Xbox avatar marketplace File:il_570xN.221041418.jpg|Zombie Yeti clay figure prototype File:WabbyWabbo14.png|Zombie Yeti singing in Wabby Wabbo by Crazy-Z pvzfbcoverfeatzeti.JPG|The Zombie Yeti as featured on Popcap's facebook timeline cover|link=https://www.facebook.com/PopCap A lot of Zombie Yeti.jpg|A lot of Zombie Yetis Yeti's first seen.jpg|Yeti's first seen DS Zombie Yeti.png|Zombie Yeti in the DS version Yeti DS.png|Another Zombie Yeti in the DS version YetiBlack.png|Black Zombie Yeti as seen on PopCap's website StopZombiesMouth!18.png die yeti.JPG|A frozen dead Zombie Yeti yeti no arm.JPG|A Zombie Yeti that lost his arm burnt yeti.JPG|A burnt Zombie Yeti Yeti Online.png|Online Almanac Entry 2012-09-22-20-06-17.png Drops diamonds.JPG|A dead Zombie Yeti dropping Diamonds Videos Video:Plants vs. Zombies - Zombies HP Test (V2)|Yeti Zombie at 06:06 Video:Plants vs Zombies - Easy Money (No Hack)|Easy Money (No Hack) - $200,000 Video:Plants Vs Zombies Yeti Zombie look at my channel 2001awesomejas Trivia *The Zombie Yeti has his very own Facebook game. In some pictures of the game, the Snorkel Zombie, the Sun-shroom and the Coffee Bean also appear. *The Zombie Yeti appears in Crazy Dave's music video Wabby Wabbo at the end and yodels. **The Zombie Yeti also appears in the right top corner when the Zombie Bobsled Team appears in Wabby Wabbo and when the Dancing Zombie first sings. *The Zombie Yeti is the only zombie that will not appear until after you have finished Adventure Mode, excluding Invisible Zombies, the Jalapeno Zombie, the Squash Zombie, the Gatling Pea Zombie, the Tall-nut Zombie, Giga-gargantuar, Baseball Zombie (DS) and Catapult Baseball Zombie (DS). *It is the one of the few zombies that can appear without being shown in the seed selection screen. *The Zombie Yeti and the Gargantuar (and its variant, the Giga-gargantuar) are the biggest Zombies (not including Dr. Zomboss). **Despite their size similarities, the Zombie Yeti cannot crush Plants. ***This may be because it does not have a weapon in which it uses to crush the Plants. *In the Mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie the small version of this Zombie appears but does not drop diamonds. *The Zombie Yeti, the Dancing Zombie and the Digger Zombie are the only Zombies capable of walking in reverse direction without being hypnotized. *The Zombie Yeti and the Newspaper Zombie (once its newspaper has been destroyed) are the only zombies whose pupils are red. *The Achievement Cryptozombologist is unlocked by seeing it (Zombologist for Game of the Year, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, Android tablets, and Android phones). *Even if the player has all plants on the DS version, he or she cannot earn the Book Learner achievement until you kill the Zombie Yeti in 4-10. *Along with the Balloon Zombie (while it has its balloon), the Bungee Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team (while they have their bobsled) and the ZomBotany Zombies, the Zombie Yeti does not have a burnt animation. When they are incinerated, their bodies merely turn black and disappear, unlike other zombies. *The Zombie Yeti is one of only three Zombies with feet that don't wear shoes, the other two being the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and the Imp (this is assuming that Dr. Zomboss wears shoes as his feet are not shown). *The Zombie Yeti has eight visible teeth, the most compared to other Zombies. *If the player hypnotizes the Zombie Yeti, it will turn left after biting zombies. While it can die, it does not drop Diamonds when hypnotized. *When the player sees the Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling, it takes one hit but still leaves the screen when not killed. *The Zombie Yeti costume is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points. *The Zombie Yeti, the Digger Zombie (if he reaches the left side of the lawn by digging), the Bungee Zombie, the Catapult Baseball Zombie, the Target Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't target your house. *The Zombie Yeti doesn't bend its elbows or knees when walking. *It is possible to encounter the Zombie Yeti more than once in a single Survival level, although it will only appear once every flag (or every two flags if in Survival: Hard or Survival: Endless). *The Zombie Yeti is one of nine zombies that cannot be used in Versus Mode. This is most likely due to the fact that it doesn't stay on the yard long enough to do much damage, if any at all. Other non-usable zombies include the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Imp, the Balloon Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the aquatic zombies (i.e. the Snorkel Zombie, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Dolphin Rider Zombie) and Dr. Zomboss. *The Zombie Yeti, the Balloon Zombie, the Digger Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Dancing Zombie (and Backup Dancers) the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, and the Ducky Tube Zombie are the only zombies not to appear while battling Dr. Zomboss. *It is the only Zombie which always drops coins or Diamonds, unless hypnotized. **This is excluding Dr. Zomboss, who may be considered to drop a trophy (standard, Silver Sunflower, or Gold Sunflower) or a bag of money when defeated. *When a Zombie Yeti bites a Garlic, it makes a zombies' disgusted face. *On the Plants vs Zombies Website, the Zombie Yeti and Dr. Zomboss appear in the almanac, but only as shadows. *The Android version has a glitch that Zombie Yeti will never appear outside of 4-10. *There is a glitch in the Apple version. If the player has updated his or her Plants vs. Zombies to the newest version, the Zombie Yeti on the Almanac (when killed) will be erased into a silhouette. The only way to restore it is to replay Adventure Mode a third time. *In the almanac picture on the DS version, the Zombie Yeti appears to have a tail. *There is sometimes a glitch in the iPod version when after the player encounters the Zombie Yeti and then goes to the almanac, it looks like the player hasn't encountered him, despite encountering it. **When compared to the picture on other versions, this "tail" seems to be nothing more than a small tuft of fur, which only takes up a small amount of pixels. *If the player hacks to get the Zombie Yeti to his or her house, he or she can hear a crunching sound before it gets into his or her house. *This is the only Fog Encountered Zombie which doesn't make noise when he comes to the player's Lawn. Category:Zombies Category:Fog Encountered Zombies Category:Fog Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House